Objetivos
by SaRashi
Summary: Kotone tienes tres metas que cumplir con Silver ¿Como hara para librarse? Oneshot -SoulSilverShipping-


**Hola sé que quieren leer la otra historia pero de momento no 3=)**

**Esto me lo base en algo que lo leí en otra página pero ahora no lo encuentro por ningún lado x.x **

**Advertencia: esta historia no fue completamente idea mía, ya lo leí en otra parte pero como no encuentro la página tengo que escribirla como me la recuerdo. Todo es desde el punto de vista de Kotone me gusta llamarla más así que Lira aunque suelo usar ambos nombres. Me desvió ._.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y todo lo que lleva consigo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**-Objetivos-**

Esto era insoportable. Ya llevo un año desde que Silver me pidió ser su novia, claro que acepte, desde que lo vi robar a su pequeño Totodile me enamoro perdidamente, pero aún no hacíamos tres cosas: Tomarnos de la mano en público, me dé un beso, pero lo que más quería es que me diga que me ama. Pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**1- Tomar de la mano.**

Nos encontrábamos caminando por ciudad Trigal ya que él quería pasar a comprar algo en el gran Centro Comercial. Yo veía como movía sus manos al vaivén de su caminata. Yo me encontraba atrás de él. Tratando de pensar en la manera de como pedirle que me sujete. Es un poco gruñón y de seguro no le gustara la idea.

-Nee Silver – lo llame pero parece que no me oyó – Silver –

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me dijo viéndome directamente, me puso un poco nerviosa.

- Esto – tenía que pensar algo o si no se enojaría.

- Si no tienes nada que decir…

-¿No crees que hace frío? – Brillante Kotone, estamos en verano

- ¿Ha? Creo que te aprieta tu gorra porque estamos en pleno verano – dijo sumamente confundido.

-Pero siento frío – dije con una mirada tierna tratando de que caiga.

- Entonces debería abrigarte mejor ¿No crees? – Dijo reanudando su caminata pero luego paro – O quizás quieras algo-

- P-pues – empecé a tartamudear y sentí como las mejillas se me estaban calentando – M-me gustaría…

- Dilo o me voy solo – dijo un poco enojado

- ¡No espera! –

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – pregunto mirándome directamente. ¡Demonios eso no ayuda mucho!

- Quiero que…

- ¿¡Que Kotone!?-

-¡Quiero que me tomes de la mano! – dije gritando. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba sumamente roja y me di la vuelta totalmente avergonzada.

- Si eso era… tenías que pedirlo – me voltee y lo vi igual de sonrojado que su pelo. Esa escena era tierna - ¿En serio lo quieres? –

- Si…

El no dijo nada más y tímidamente me tomo de la mano reanudando su caminar, me sentía feliz logre que me sujete de la mano. Me pegue más a él de lo feliz que me sentía.

-¡Oye! –

* * *

**2- Dar un beso.**

Me encontraba entrenando a mi Marill cerca del lago de la furia, unas cuantas luchas con algún que otro entrenador. De repente comenzó a llover fuertemente. Tuve que buscar un refugio rápidamente, pero no había ninguno. Rayos si Silver hubiera venido conmigo pero se quedó en otra parte. Me cubrí en un árbol pero eso no me ayudaba mucho. Aunque a Marill le encante la lluvia lo guarde para que no se enferme lo que me puede pasar.

-¡Kotone! –

Escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no veía a nadie. Estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba del frío que hacía.

-¡Kotone! ¿¡Donde estás?! – la voz se iba acercando por lo que pude reconocerlo sin problemas.

-¡Silver! – grite dando mi ubicación.

-¡Kotone al fin te encuentro! –

El no lucia tan mojado como yo, se quitó su chaleco cubriéndome quedando solo en una playera negra.

-Sígueme o te mojaras más –

No sabía que tenía una guarida secreta cerca del lago pero al llegar encendió una pequeña fogata con uno de sus pokemon.

-Tonta te dije que llovería – me recrimino – Cuando llegue al centro pokemon me dijeron que saliste a esta dirección por fortuna llegue a tiempo –

- Lo siento – me disculpe.

- La próxima vez deberías llevar algo de protección – dijo continuando reprocharme. Él es siempre alerta en comparación conmigo, me sentía mal y empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas me abrase a mis rodillas y me di la vuelta para que no me viera llorar.

Escuche que Silver suspiro pero no le di importancia, lo siguiente fue rápido. De un solo movimiento me quito mi abrazo que tenía a mis piernas y me abrazo quedando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No lo dije para que llores…- dijo tranquilamente, me gustaba cuando hablaba así aunque sea una vez cada año u ocurriera un milagro –Es que cuando llueve suelen haber Gyarados y no creo que sean muy amables. Solo quería protegerte – dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

En parte me sentía más feliz, me mostraba lo mucho que le importaba pero otra parte decía que era el momento adecuado para hacer mi segundo objetivo.

-Silver…

-Dime –

-Puedo eh… me dejarías… si quieres…

El me separo de su pecho y sujeto mi mentón suavemente. El espacio se reducía cada vez más, por instinto empecé a cerrar mis ojos, él también hasta que me dio el beso. Se sentía como yo creí siempre. Por más de que Silver era algo brusco, en este momento era totalmente lo contrario. Por más de que fue mi primer beso y creo que también el suyo fue hermoso.

-Claro que quería besarte pequeña tonta – dijo sonriendo – Solo que no estaba seguro que si tu querías –

Me reí internamente y lo volví a besar, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió. Seguimos así hasta que me quede dormida en su pecho.

* * *

**3- Decir "Te Amo" **

Me paseaba tranquilamente por Pueblo primavera, no era grande pero siempre me gustaba pasear alrededor de mi casa. Cerca de allí se encontraba una ruta que conecta con la liga pokemon y Kanto. Me senté a orillas y puse mis pies en el agua. La sensación era placentera. Recordé que luego de ganar las 8 medallas tuve que atravesarlo para enfrentar al alto mando. No fue difícil había entrenado mucho y mi equipo estaba a unos buenos niveles. Sentía la brisa chocar con mi cabeza.

-Es peligroso andar sola por ahí sabes –

Silver se encontraba parado tras de mí me voltee para mirarlo. Estaba con la vista fija al agua.

-Si ya sé, pero este lugar me relaja mucho – dije cerrando mis ojos – después de todo es un lugar especial –

-…- El no dijo nada pero seguro que lo sabe. Pues es aquí donde dijo que me quería y que si me ganaba aceptaría cualquier cosa que me proponga. Acepte pero perdí se notaba que entreno.

Pero nunca me imaginé que me pediría que fuera su novia. Me puse feliz como nunca, por supuesto si lo quiero mucho.

-Oye Silver – dije mirando al agua – Nunca me dijiste si me querías…

Vi cómo se estremeció un poco parece que no se esperaba eso. Me apene un poco y quise salir de ahí, me levante cuando me disponía a volver a mi casa. Algo me sostiene fuertemente mi muñeca. Silver me atrae a su pecho abrazándome fuertemente, no entendí porque pero correspondí el abrazo.

-Del hecho que nunca te lo haya dicho no significa que no lo sienta – dijo suavemente en mi oído.

-Silver…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? – pregunto nervioso. Me reí internamente es divertido molestarlo a veces.

- Si quiero – dije emocionada.

-Kotone… Yo te… Amo – lo dijo susurrando esperando que no lo oyera pero lo oí claramente.

- ¿Qué dijiste no te escuche? – dije mirándolo risueñamente.

- ¡Escúchame bien entonces! – Dijo apartándome – Lo que dije es que ¡TE AMO! – Grito a los cuatro vientos -¡Te amo Kotone como nunca lo hice! ¿Contenta? –

-¡Mucho! – Lo abrace sorpresivamente – Con esto mis tres objetivos están completos ¡También te amo Silver!-

-¿Qué objetivos? Kotone…

-Alcánzame si puedes – dije empezando a correr de ahí.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Me debes una explicación! –

Corrí siendo perseguido por el chico que quiero desde que lo vi robando a ese Totodile buscando un futuro desconocido.

* * *

**Wii ya pude subirlo XD**

**Ahora a continuar con las otras historias, pero no diré nada :P**


End file.
